gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Caught with your Pants down
Dialoge Der Dialogtext der Zwischensequenz wird bald hinzugefügt. Zu dieser Mission gibt es mehrere Alternativdialoge, die sich inhaltlich aber nicht unterscheiden. (Man steht auf der Straße vor Yusufs Apartment vor seinem Super Drop Diamond. Yusuf ruft dich an) * Luis (durchs Handy):''' Yusuf? * '''Yusuf (flüstert):''' Luis, ich glaube ich kann mich vor meinem Daddy verdrücken. Triff mich an der Star Junction. * '''Luis: Wirklich, Mann? * Yusuf: Ich bin gleich da, Daddy. Warte kurz. Bis gleich mein Freund. (Man fährt zur Start Junction. Yusuf kommt mit einem Helikopter angeflogen.) * Yusuf: Platz da, ihr Drecksäcke. Dein Helikopter ist da. Komm schon Kumpel, los geht’s. (Ihr steigt in den Helikopter ein und fliegt in Richtung des Transporthubschraubers.) * Yusuf: Was dagegen, wenn du das Ding fliegst, Kumpel? Ich bin eben beinahe in einen Wasserturm gekracht... verdammt beängstigend, Mann. Zeit für ’ne verfluchte Party. Da kommt ein N.O.O.S.E.-Panzer per Lufttransport. Den holen wir uns. * Luis: Wo ist dein Vater denn hin? * Yusuf: Daddy trifft sich mit ein paar Bankern an der Börse. Zum Glück ist das alles zu „wichtig“, um Yusuf mitzunehmen. Er denkt, ich warte in der Lobby auf ihn. * Luis: Eltern halt. * Yusuf: Wem sagst du das! Denken, sie können dein Leben bestimmen. Ich bin alt und hässlich genug, um auf mich selbst aufzupassen. * Luis: Hässlich? Yeah! Alt? Klar. Und was das auf dich selbst aufpassen angeht, na ich weiß nicht. * Yusuf: Vielleicht hast du recht, ich hab einfach nicht die Mittel. Mit ein paar Milliarden von Daddy könnte ich vielleicht endlich erwachsen werden. Was ist das, wo der Panzer dranhängt? So was brauch ich. * Luis: Das ist ein Transporthubschrauber, Mann. Aber bitte tu mir ’n Gefallen. Nicht stehlen! Kauf dir einen, okay? * Yusuf: Aber nur, weil du’s bist, Luis. Vielleicht. (Yusuf übernimmt die Steuerung und du gehst an das Scharfschützengewehr) * Yusuf: Keine Sorge, Mann. Ich hab die Steuerung im Griff. (Luis schießt mit dem Gewehr den ersten Haken los...) * Yusuf: Drei sind noch übrig! (...den zweiten...) * Yusuf: Guter Schuss, Luis, nur noch zwei. (...den dritten...) * Yusuf: Er hängt nur noch an einem Faden. (...den vierten) * Yusuf: Bomben los! Schnapp ihn dir, Mann. (du springst mit dem Fallschirm aus dem Helikopter und holst dir den Panzer. Sobald du eingestiegen bist, wird ein Vier-Sterne-Fahndungslevel gestartet) * Yusuf: Luis, du hast es geschafft. * Luis: Ja, Mann, aber hier sind überall Bullen. * Yusuf: Gut, dass du in ’nem verfluchten Panzer hockst! * Luis: Das ist nur ’n N.O.O.S.E.-Panzer, Alter. * Yusuf: Scheiß drauf, Player. Bring ihn zurück zur Baustelle. Und pass auf, dass du nicht ’ne LCPD-Armee an der Back kleben hast. Häng die Scheißkerle ab. * Luis: Ich versuch’s. DER REST WIRD BALD ERGÄNZT... Mission Fahre (am besten mit Yusufs Wagen) zur Star Junction. Dort kommt Yusuf mit einem Helikopter angeflogen. Steigt ein und fliege in die Nähe des Transporthubschraubers. Von hier ab übernimmt Yusuf die Steuerung. Schieße mit dem Scharfschützengewehr alle vier gelben Sicherungshaken am Panzer los. Du solltest dabei ein wenig vor die Haken schießen, da die Schüsse durch den Fahrtwind nach hinten abgelenkt werden. Der Panzer fällt daraufhin auf die Erde (meistens auf die Broker Bridge, wenn man ihn schneller „befreit“, auf dem Broker-Dukes Expressway). Springe mit dem Fallschirm hinterher und achte darauf, dass du nahe beim Panzer landest. Wenn du ins Wasser fällst, ist die Mission gescheitert. Schnapp dir den Panzer und schieße so lange auf ankommende Polizeiwagen, bis dein Fahndungslevel auf einen Stern sinkt. Danach kannst du einfach aus dem Suchbereich abhauen und zu Yusufs Baustelle fahren. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn du stirbst, verhaftet wirst, Yusufs Anrufe immerzu ablehnst, Yusuf getötet wird, Yusufs Helikopter zerstört wird, Yusuf zurückgelassen wird, wenn du es nicht schaffst, die Haken rechtzeitig zu lösen, den Panzer nicht erreichst (wenn du zum Beispiel ins Wasser fällst), oder der Panzer zerstört wird, zum Beispiel wenn er auf das Dach gedreht wird. 100-Prozent-Wertung * Zeit: 7:25 * Spieler-Schaden: 50 Prozent * Polizei Autos zerstört: 6 * Panzer-Schaden: 50 Prozent * Scharfschütze Weniger als zehn Schüsse, um den Panzer zu lösen Trivia *„Caught with your Pants down“ ist der Titel eines Songs von AC/DC. *In der Beta-Version holten Luis und Yusuf den Swift zusammen in Westminster ab, in der Endfassung trifft Luis Yusuf an der Star Junction, wo Yusuf den Hubschrauber bereits bei sich hat. Fortsetzung (Y) Yusuf Amir → For the Man who has Everything 'The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Missionsübersicht en:Caught with your Pants Down Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Missionen Kategorie:Yusuf-Amir-Missionen Kategorie:Beta-Fassung